The present invention relates to a device for wiping a vehicle window, which device includes a pair of wiping elements pivoted in a reciprocating pendulum motion within a wiping zone defined by a wiping angle.
Some of conventional devices for wiping vehicle windows are provided with an arrangement for transmitting the wiping elements from their holding positions to so-called park positions in which the wipers are located outside of the wiping zone. One of the known arrangements of the type under consideration includes a magnet, an armature of which engages with a crank of a pendulum motion-transmission unit in a circular path in order to shut down the wiping device and disengages from a pin provided on the crank so that it is detached from the crank pin and the necessary additional pivoting movement of the wipers is effected. The time of insertion of the magnet armature into the circular path of the crank must be in the conventional arrangement exactly predetermined to provide that the crank element will run against the armature. This operation, however, causes undesired noise and wear of the components of the arrangement.